


Shut Up

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jayne just needs to stop complainin'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kaylee crept out of the engine room when she saw Jayne walking past and dragged him into one of Serenity's dark corners, bringing him in close to her.

"Kaylee? Are you all right?" Jayne asked, surprised to be taken off his track.

"I'm doin' just fine Jayne, how are you?" Kaylee asked with a mischievous smile.

"Gorram it girl, just what do you think you're doing? You know if Mal finds us he's gonna pitch a fit and probably-"

"Jayne?"

"Kaylee, you know what he's-"

"Jayne! Shut up..." Kaylee said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayne is a bit disappointed...

Jayne's resolve melted as he fell into Kaylee's warm kiss. He forgot his surroundings as his hands began to find their way under her shirt. Kaylee pulled away.

"Jayne?"

"Yeah?"

"What're you doing?"

"You started it."

"Well yeah, but anyone could come down this hallway."

"But you said-"

"That was when we was just kissin'. I didn't plan on puttin' on a whole show here."

"Kaylee, you can't go gettin' a man all worked up and then just stop. It ain't fair."

"All worked up? All I did was kiss you."

"Yeah.. but.. aw hell, I'll be in my bunk."


End file.
